


The Gift Of A Lifetime

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [12]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: David and Maxie spend their first Christmas together in the best way possible. Handing each other stupid gifts in bed.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	The Gift Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, I thought I would be excited to write this one but I'm not. I'm blaming that on the fact that I'm making a Christmas story in February.

The first Christmas you spend in your own house, with or without a partner, should always be considered special. And that Christmas was the one David Starr and Maxie Boswell were currently going through.

They would be heading out later in the day to have Christmas dinner with the rest of the family, but for the time being, the two were alone in their own house. As the sun rose on the morning of Christmas day, the light from it streaming through the curtains, Maxie slowly woke up. He always was the early bird of the pair and was up before David on most days, even if had a hangover or went to bed late.

He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was nearly 8am, and decided that it would be a suitable time to wake up for Christmas. This also meant that he had to get David awake, which was typically easier said than done.

Maxie started to try and shake David awake, but quickly realised that wasn't working and switched to numerous kisses across his face. That also didn't work, but he did seem slightly more alert and aware of the world so it was a start. At that point, Maxie was running out of ideas and was fully prepared to grab a cup of cold water and throw it onto David's face so he would wake up. 

However, he remembered a small fact about the boy that might be to Maxie's advantage. He picked up his phone and opened up youtube to search for a certain song and started playing it. 

As soon as Kelly Clarkson's voice started playing throughout the room, David woke up. He even tried to sing along almost instantly, which despite his naturally amazing voice did not sound that good considering he only just even opened his eyes.

After letting the first chorus play, Maxie paused the song, closed youtube and put his phone back down. At the sudden interruption, David said an indignant "Max!" and started pouting. 

"Well, good morning and merry Christmas to you to, Davey. Thanks for your kindness." Maxie replied sarcastically, then leaned in for another kiss which David turned his head away from in refusal. 

"Oh, no. You stopped 'Underneath The Tree', that is forbidden in my presence." David said as reasoning, while reaching over to his own bedside table and putting his glasses on.

"Well, I'm sorry your royal highness." Maxie replied, sitting up so he could do a proper fake bow. "Anyway, speaking of presents, what did you get me?" 

"Straight to the point, huh?" David asked, as he followed Maxie's actions and sat up himself. 

"Davey, you know me by now. It's never 'straight to the point'. The phrase you're looking for is 'gay to the point'." Maxie said. David just rolled his eyes in response and got out of bed so he could grab the three wrapped up boxes from underneath it.

He put the boxes on top of the bed and got back into it, hiding under the warmth of the cover again while Maxie picked up the first box. 

Without a word, he tore off the paper to reveal a cook book and a baking set. "Are you trying to tell me something, here?" He asked somewhat jokingly before putting the items down and opening the other two presents. Out of them he received the most recent Guinness book of world records: sports editon, and a matching set of "I'm with stupid vs Guess I'm stupid" shirts. 

At the half hearted offense on Maxie's face at that, David quickly said, "Don't worry. Your's is the 'I'm with stupid' one. I am definitely the more dumb of us, evidenced by the fact that I actually bought those in the first place." 

Maxie then quickly laughed it off and threw David his half of the gift before reaching into the draws of the table and pulling out two items, both wrapped. One a small box and the other a giant, squishy oval.

David quickly tore off the paper on both things and was left with a teddy bear holding a heart and a CD in a plastic case with 'Maxie's mixtape' written on it. Much like with the shirts for Maxie, David was immedietly confused about the so called 'mixtape' and looked up to Maxie in slight concern.

"Max... what is actually on this?" David asked cautiously, taking the disk out of the case to inspect it closer.

"You'll have to listen to it and find out." Maxie said in return with a teasing tone to his voice. The concern on David's face grew as he clearly became more scared about what would await him on that disk. 

He tried to get out of bed to find a CD player, but was quickly pulled back by the arm thanks to Maxie. "Ah, ah, ah. Not yet. You can wait. For now, you're gonna stay here, in bed, and cuddle me." Maxie stated with pride.

Despite his slight annoyance at not being able to know what was on the CD, David quickly resigned his curiosity and followed Maxie's orders. The two of them then spent the next few minutes cuddling in silence before Maxie grabbed his phone again and reopened youtube to restart the song from earlier. 

As soon as it started playing, Maxie quickly asked, "Can I get that kiss now?" which David responded to with a small laugh and a nod. The kiss was short and sweet, but that was all they needed at the time. 

"I love you, Davey." Maxie whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the song. 

"Love you too, Max." David replied, his own voice just as quiet.

It took about an hour before they actually got out of bed, but they didn't mind. The gift of simply being with each other was the best present either could ask for that year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering what was on Maxie's mixtape, it's this: https://youtu.be/pQrwEEzHZag (just imagine it's Jake Boyd's voice) but with a personalised and super cheesy "I love you, David" message on the end because Maxie is Soft for that boy.


End file.
